


Infinite Possibilities

by FallenSoldiers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Carey - Freeform, Gen, Infinite Possibilities, Maria - Freeform, The cat has something to do with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some gore, but not in very much detail.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. First Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Some gore, but not in very much detail.

Start Again?

Yes.  
        
       Carey awoke to the clumsy shuffling of her feline companion, Maria. The sleek, raven-black cat faltered over books, and her strikingly yellow eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a bulge in the blankets that signified her human's half-asleep form. She leaped from the cold, wooden desk onto the bed of the sleeping human. Maria pawed at Carey's black hair, urging her to get up.  
        Carey sluggishly propped herself up and shifted herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Maria jumped on her lap, rubbing against her forearm. Carey faintly smiled and gently stroked the cat's soft fur, noting she was shedding. Maria's sharp claws poked at her pale skin, but she ignored the stinging pain and gently lifted Maria off her lap. She stood up and looked out of the window that overlooked her small desk. The full moon gleamed softly into the room, igniting Maria's dark coat.   
        Maria padded over to the bedroom door and stuck her paw under, batting it around. Carey lit a candle that set near her books and stepped lightly over to the door. She quietly twisted the handle of the door and opened it slightly. Maria slipped through the crack, her yellow eyes gleaming, and stepped through the hallway that was adorned with a red carpet, flicking her tail back and forth. Carey gripped the candle holder tighter and hesitated before following her beloved cat down the dark hallway, the only source of light being the candle and the moon.  
        Maria often checked back to see if Carey was following her. Carey could only see Maria's shadow, because she didn't dare go faster and risk waking her siblings or parents. Maria finally slowed down at the kitchen door, and Carey peeked in through the window. Everything was in order and in its place as it should be. She pushed the door open, allowing her and Maria's entrance. Knives and various other cooking utensils hung above the wooden counters. The floor groaned as if in pain as Carey made her way over to the counters. The knives caught the glow of her candle, making their silver tint illuminate in the dark.  
        She sat the candle on the counter below where the knives hung. She inspected the row of knives until she came across one that was stained with a dark, clearly old, substance. Carey simply assumed that it was blood. After all, it wasn't uncommon to find a knife like that in her home. She gently took it off the rack it stood upon and placed it next to the candle. Lighting up the room with her small candle, she spotted Maria sitting by the sink. Carey picked up the knife and, going to the sink, placed it in the warm, soapy water. Grabbing a cloth, she carefully started to scrub off the stained blood. Maria quietly meowed and rubbed herself against Carey's arm. With a yelp of surprise, Carey's hand slipped, and she cut her hand with the knife.  
        She drew her hand out of the water, watching the blood mix in with the water, turning it a light red. She felt her wound with her finger, picked the knife up out of the water, and hurriedly made her way back to her room, Maria trailing behind her. Drops of blood dripped down her arm and fell on the floor from her now severely bleeding hand. She had cut deeper than she thought. She rushed into her room, half slamming the door, and grabbed a bandage she kept on a shelf. Carey tightly wrapped her hand and looked over at Maria. She knew both of them understood the risk well. Maria appeared to be mocking her. Her tail was swishing back and forth in the air, as if it was a clock, ticking away the seconds it would take.  
         For moments that seemed like hours, Carey listened through the silence, until she heard it. The faint thumping of heavy feet on the stone hallway floor, following the path Carey had taken, smelling the blood she had spilled. Her eyes were locked on the door, and the footsteps became clearer and clearer until they stopped. She backed up against the stone wall beside her bed and sat with her head in between her knees. There was nothing she could do now. She closed her eyes, listening and imagining what it was doing. The handle of her bedroom door rattled and noiselessly opened. Maria, sensing the danger, hid under the bed, watching it. Sniffing the air, it followed the scent of Carey's blood right where she was sitting. Carey didn't dare to move, or it would hear her movements and kill her. Carey had become faint, for her bleeding had slowed down, but not stopped.  
        It glided its tongue over her bloodied bandage and, believing her to be some kind of corpse, gripped her hand between its sharp teeth and violently bit and tugged at her hand, blood splattering on the floor, until it was nothing but a mangled mess of skin and muscle. The bones made a sickening crack as it crushed the rest of her hand between its teeth. She let out a painful scream, only angering it. Coming to the realization that she was alive, it tore and tugged against her arm, bending it in odd angles and snapping the bones like twigs. She kicked and screamed at the creature, but it only gripped her arm tighter. It put one of its legs on her chest, holding her down, and pushed against it, audibly crushing her ribs. Carey finally fell silent, dropping limp.  
        By the time it had finished and left the room, waiting for another night, the thing it had preyed on could barely be identified as even a human. Its legs were completely gone, as well as its left arm, its chest was ripped open, empty of its previous contents. The only thing that remained alive was the small black cat that wandered around the room, patiently waiting to be let out.


	2. Second Birth

Start Again?

Yes.  
       Maria, a sleek, raven-black cat, faltered over various leather books and knocked down a candle that sat atop a wooden desk. It fell out of its holder, the wax breaking, and landed with a loud clatter. The sleeping human companion of this cat, Carey, awoke suddenly, staring at the broken candle. Carey sluggishly propped herself up, shifting herself so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her feet gently pressed on the wooden boards, the cold stinging her feet. She sighed at the sight of the candle and looked back up at her cat. "Maria.." Carey whispered. "We'll have to go get a new one, now.." The cat meowed happily, and she jumped off of the desk, trotting over to the bedroom door.   
         Carey slowly opened the door, being careful to not make any noise. She didn't know of the risks of being out late at night, so Carey carried on obliviously, joined by her feline companion, who knew more than one would expect. Carey knew exactly where her family kept extra candles and other supplies: in the attic. The attic was accessed in the kitchen to the right of the fireplace, so she turned to face the fireplace and looked up at the rusted metal hatch to the attic. She slowly pulled on the cord connected to the hatch, which opened it, dust clouding the air around her. Carey coughed rather violently but picked up Maria, climbing up the ladder to the dark attic.   
           She gloomily entered, dread creeping up on her small form. The only lighting that was allowed to illuminate the room was the moonlight streaming through the small window at the far left of the old room. Maria hopped out of her arms, flicked her tail, and bounded off into the shadows, her midnight black coat blending perfectly in as if she was never there. As Carey wandered the cold attic, the only glimpses of Maria she could spot was the glimmer of her yellow eyes.   
             Carey stopped at the big, slightly moldy box that held the candles. She opened it, picking up the candle and inspecting it. Golden-yellow eyes gleamed in the shadows, catching her eye. "Maria, come here, I found the candles," she whispered, gesturing to the ground in front of her. The eyes continued to stare at her, but she noticed slight movement in the shadows. Carey stood up, walking towards it, not having anything to light the candles with. About two yards away, she stopped, dropping the candle with a quiet thud.   
              Her eyes widened with fear as the large creature crawled out of the shadows. Its humanoid legs were bent at odd angles, and its mouth hung open, dripping blood and showing its piranha-like teeth. Its eye sockets were sunk in, dried blood encircling were its eyes should have been. Its skin appeared dry and inhumanly pale, and it was almost hairless. The creature made a scratchy growling noise as it stalked forward, slowly advancing on her. Carey was frozen in fear, her arms twitching as an attempt to run.   
               The creature suddenly pounced, spreading out its arms, digging its dull fingernails into her shoulders until they bled. It opened its mouth until its jaw looked almost unhinged, plunging its teeth into her neck, ripping out flesh. Carey fell, and the creature sat next to her, before ripping out her throat with its teeth. It sat next to her cold, dead body, feasting on her warm skin and eventually making its way to her organs.  
               The sleek, black cat hopped off of the tall cabinet she was perched on. The creature was too preoccupied with its newly found meal to notice the rather small feline. Maria stretched her slender legs, walked in a circle, and trotted over to the un-opened hatch, awaiting her exit.


	3. Third Birth

Start Again?

Yes.   
        Carey awoke to the crashing noise of her candle falling off of the wooden desk below a small window. The wax broke in two, and her beloved cat, Maria, sat beside the scene, gazing into Carey's eyes innocently. Carey slid her feet out of her warm sheets and pressed them on the cold, wooden ground. She frowned at the mess her companion had made and stood up. Maria gracefully leaped off the desk and trotted over to the door, pawing the base of it.   
        Carey hesitantly opened the door, gently stepping into the cold, dark hallway. She knew where her family kept extra candles: in the attic, which was accessed from the kitchen. She could see the kitchen door from where she was standing, so it was only a few seconds before she wrapped her hand around the metal handle of the heavy door. She pulled. The door was locked. Carey turned away, not urging the door, for something else deterred her from the kitchen. The strong scent of fresh blood was emitted from the kitchen, so she turned and faced the staircase a few paces away from the door. Carey could see the warm, orange light of a lit candle, and she made her way down the spiraling staircase, her feline companion following her loyally. She didn't even bother to ask herself why the candle was lit.   
        Her feet pressed silently on the smooth, stone floor, and she jogged up to the light. As soon as she came within reach of he candle, a wonderfully sweet smell filled her nostrils as she inhaled. She unintentionally smiled at the sensation but didn't think twice before she grabbed the candle. The quick movement hazed her vision, but she passed it off as sleep deprivation. Carey gripped the metal handle of the candle's holder tightly, and she glanced down the long, dark hallway. The candle's light cast shadows across the darkness, making the setting unnervingly eerie. The room she had placed herself was completely silent, so much so that she could hear her own pounding heartbeat.   
        A shadow flicked across the ground, startling Carey. She turned towards where the shadow disappeared, finding nothing. Instead of investigating the unfamiliar hallway, she decided just to go back to her room. Carey quickly turned and mounted the staircase. Her eyelids began to feel heavy as she started to ascend. The sweet smell had dispersed, and she was left with the normal, stale smell that familiarized itself with almost every room in the house.   
        Every time her foot fell on a higher step, the fuzziness at the back of her head grew in intensity. Once she had completely climbed the stairs, the fuzziness was now a loud ringing in her ears. Her vision was blurry, and the ground felt like quicksand as she stepped. Her feet grew heavier as she tried to walk, and she eventually stopped. Her knees buckled underneath her weight, and she limply fell. Blood seeped out of her mouth, and she lay there, lifeless.   
        Maria watched from the top of the stairwell rail, and she gently meowed, jumping down. She darted down the dark hallway and flicked her tail, disappearing like a shadow in the darkness.


	4. Fourth Birth

        Carey awoke again to the familiar room, but she felt off. Something felt wrong. She felt like this had already happened before, but she wrote it off as deja vu. Maria set harmlessly on the bed, and Carey had the sudden urge to check if the candle she always has on hand was still there. She looked at the wooden desk and sighed contently when she saw the candle unbroken. Carey hummed, standing up and looking curiously around her familiar room.   
        The sun was beginning to rise, as she could see the golden and rose-colored rays peeking out from in between the large pine trees in the nearby forest. Carey stepped up to her desk and smiled as she looked out of her window, spotting the small greenhouse where her family housed different types of plants and flowers. She stepped back and turned towards her door, opening it slightly and looking around to make sure no one else was awake. Carey then tiptoed out, her cat hopping off the bed and trotting after her.   
        She didn't bother to put on any shoes and ran down the stone steps, heading towards the large door that was both the entrance and exit for the house. Carey slipped through the doorway, leaving it open just long enough for Maria to slip through with her. She wasted no time in running through her family's yard and over to the greenhouse. The greenhouse was a little off, she noted. She didn't realize that the sides of the greenhouse now housed a dark-colored and rotten-smelling, what looked like, mold. Carey looked down at a lump in the ground and dug her fingers in the dirt, knowing that this was where her father, a botanist, hid the key to the greenhouse. She pulled out the silver, slightly rusted, key and jammed it into the keyhole, which was the only sturdy-looking thing on the flimsy, translucent door.   
        Carey stepped in, feeling the stray dirt on her bare feet, and breathed in the smell of the plants surrounding her. She caught the strong scent of mint and walked through to another adjoining room, where she knew the mint resided. Inside this new room, was a medium-sized fountain, where her father got water for the plants. Maria perched on the side of the fountain, now and then dipping her black paw inside the cold water. Carey bent to smell the pleasant scent of the mint and a tapping noise caught her attention. She quickly turned, only to see her normal surroundings, nothing seemed out of place. The tapping continued. Carey glanced at the fountain, thinking that it was the dripping water, but it wasn't running yet.   
        Now that she heard it more clearly, the tapping noise sounded as if it was on concrete. It stopped for a few seconds; then continued. Carey backed up, looking up at the transparent ceiling, thinking that it had possibly begun raining. The tapping grew louder. She snapped her gaze back to the translucent door. Behind the door, she could see the blurry silhouette of a large, hunched over, possibly crawling, figure. What caught her eye the most was the large claws that protruded from its gnarled hands, that, now and then, tapped the ground, emitting the water-like noise.   
        It turned what looked like its head towards the door, staring straight at her. The tapping stopped. It didn't move an inch as it locked eyes with her, and Carey froze, knowing that her only escape was through that very door. The tapping begun again, and she watched as the biggest claw on its right hand moved up and down, tapping gently on the stone floor. It moved, turning its body to completely face the door. It lifted its hand, lightly touching the flimsy door and curling its claws inward, beginning to scratch on it. A strong, familiar scent suddenly overtook her. Its hand left a dark-colored, rotten-smelling residue smeared on the door. It was then that Carey realized what she had seen on the outside of the greenhouse wasn't mold; it was blood.   
        The creature stood on its hind legs, extending one of its arms toward the handle of the door and laying the other one on the ground, beginning that obnoxious tapping again. The handle rattled. Carey glanced at the fountain, realizing that Maria had run off. The door slowly creaked open, little by little, until it was barely wide enough for it to stick its hairless, pale head into the small gap. Its sunken eyes trained on her, it dragged its other hand across the ground, emitting a loud scraping noise, like metal on a plate.   
        Carey stepped back tripped over a shovel that had just happened to be behind her. The creature opened the door completely, walking slowly in, all the while tapping the ground. It looked around the room, seemingly not noticing her. Carey crawled backwards, scraping the shovel against the stone floor. Its gaze immediately snapped to her, but the creature didn't take action immediately. It rested its hands on the rim of the fountain, tapped, and placed its hands back on the ground. It then turned its head ever so slowly back to Carey, opening its mouth and letting its long, rotting tongue fall out.   
        The creature suddenly lurched forward, wrapping its long claws around her hair and roughly smashing her against the rim of the fountain, causing some of the water inside to ripple. It screeched, and, before Carey could scream, it plunged her head underneath the water, wrapping its other hand around her head to be sure she couldn't struggle out of its grip.   
        Maria peeked out from behind the thick foliage she hid in, watching as Carey's form went limp. She cautiously moved, taking great care in not rustling the leaves of the plants. The creature let go of Carey's body, relaxing itself as it backed up. The tapping started again as it began to rain.


End file.
